


Having A Ball In Aball

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Rokurou knows he should be helping Eizen search Aball village for the Therion, but he just can't keep his hands off of the Pirate.





	Having A Ball In Aball

For the first half an hour or so after splitting from Velvet inside Aball village, Rokurou really did try to hunt for the Therion, but his attention kept snapping back to Eizen.

 

“Hey, baby, we're alone for the moment, wanna...”

 

“No.” Eizen turned away from his lover.

 

“But we barely get any alone time when we aren't drinking! We've never even fucked sober.” Completely ignoring the Reapers warning glares, Rokurou embraced him from behind, pressing soft kisses into the crook of Eizen's neck.

 

“Hey not so loud!” Eizen looked around but they were somehow attracting no attention at all from the villagers.

 

“What no one's... paying us any attention at all. Strange.” Rokurou shrugged it off, taking Eizen's hand and pulling him to a secluded corner where the shadows would hide them. “I wanna do it outside for once!”

 

“We've already done that outside. On the balcony of that pub in Southgand, remember?”

 

“Wait is that when I got those splinters in my ass?”

 

“No, that was from that cheap bedside table at the inn in Port Zekson.”

 

“Ah that's right.” Rokurou wrapped his arms around the Reapers neck and nuzzled him, but Eizen remained ridged against him. “Eiz? Is something wrong?”

 

“We need to find that Therion.” He sighed, blond hair falling over his eyes. “And stop acting like we're a couple just because we've fucked a few dozen times while wasted.”  
  


“But we have awesome chemistry and I'm horny as fuck.” He pushed Eizen back against the side of the building, hoping it wasn't anyones home, and slid to his knees. He worked the pirate's belt free in seconds, and before Eizen could react his cock was flopping free of his pants. “He looks happy to see me.”

 

“He'll be happier if you shut up and start sucking.”

 

“Oh now you want it.” Rokurou smirked playfully before licking the underside of Eizen's shaft from root to tip, then pulling the organ into his mouth.

 

The taste was earthier, and somehow more pleasant than he had expected; he couldn't remember much of their previous romps, aside from waking up with a cock inside his ass, or splinters in his cheeks.

 

Hands threaded through his long black hair, pulling out the tie before grabbing a fistful and tugging harder. Rokurou moaned deep in his throat; clearly Eizen remembered more than him if he knew how to pull on his hair just right, like he was doing now.

 

In reward, Rokurou opened his mouth wider, relaxed his throat, and sucked him down to the root, breathing shallowly through his nose even as it was ticked by coarse, dark blond pubes.

 

Eizen wasted no time, he took the cue and began to thrust, fucking Rokurou's mouth with gentle, but deep thrusts of his powerful hips. Wave after wave of precum washed down his throat, and Rokurou found that he had to swallow almost constantly to avoid choking, but he loved every second of it.

 

Then the cock was gone, pulled from his mouth with a wet pop as Rokurou himself was hauled to his feet.

 

“Strip.”

 

Arousal coursed through him as he removed layer after layer of fabric from his body, nipples peaking in the cool air he barely felt as villagers walked by, some passing within feet of them. One young girl looked right at him as Rokurou unclasped his pants, but she walked away without seeming to see them at all.

 

“This is one creepy village.” He went quiet, his eyes studying the hubbub all around them as his pants fell, pooling around his ankles leaving him otherwise as naked as the day he was born.

 

“Hey.” Eizen sounded almost feral as he growled. “We can... wait they can't see us can they?”

 

“It doesn't look like it, and we should be attracting plenty of attention right now. But they just pass by like we aren't here; like we aren't exposed and about to fuck.” He paused and looked into Eizen's blue eyes. “We are about to fuck, yeah?”

 

“No, you do _not_ get to rile me up then change your mind!” Eizen shoved the Yaksha roughly into the wall. “And no peeing in the middle of sex this time either!”

 

“I pee during sex? Thanks for letting me know, that would be embarrassing the next time I'm with a girl.” Rokurou laughed, winking playfully even as large fingers roughly probed him.

 

“Yeah, joke about it all you want; you aren't the one cleaning up the mess. Not with the way you tend to fall asleep right after we finish, piss soaked bed sheets or not. I've had to carry you to the other bed before, and trust me, you aren't light.”

 

“Well, I was probably just really drunk; I don't wet myself when sober. Not that I can recall at least.” His laughter turned into a shriek as Eizen brushed his prostate almost negligently. “Do you have any lotion or oil?”

 

“I'm a pirate, what do you think?” He pulled a bottle from an inside pocket of his coat and drizzled cold lube down Rokurou's crack, thrusting his fingers to get it inside where it would work its magic and make Rokurou wet.

 

“Whoa wait does this mean...?”

 

“Don't ask what pirates get up to on long voyages.” Eizen's tone was dismissive and he removed his fingers to further signal Rokurou to not pursue it any further.

 

The edge of pain as Eizen thrust into him was also perfect, and Rokurou cried out in bliss, all comments about pirates forgotten except; “Have we ever fucked in the crows nest?”

 

“No. Although that might be fun.” Eizen pulled back until just the tip was inside Rokurou, then slammed his hips home, again and again, over and over, until Rokurou was screaming in pleasure and only the wall he was braced against and Eizen's hands on his hips kept him on his feet.

 

Teeth nipped at Rokurou's ears before dipping lower to sink into his shoulder, hard enough to mark though Eizen didn't break the skin. In his long life, he had lovers who enjoyed blood play but he himself never had, and therefore never bit Rokurou hard enough to draw blood, even though the demon had drunkenly assured him that it was fine if he did.

 

Rokurou gasped, tightening around him, and Eizen used the swordsman's hair to pull his head to the other side, biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a matched set of marks.

 

His fingers scraped over sensitive skin, over a ticklish navel that somehow became a sweet spot when Rokurou was aroused, and up to his nipples, which were twisted just to the edge of pain.

 

Eizen knew how to handle his liquor, and even wasted he retained enough self control to remember what the younger man liked and didn't like and tonight, he played Rokurou like a violin, each thrust of his hips, brush of his fingertips and caress of his teeth and tongue drove the young man to the brink of insanity with their perfection.

 

“Hey, touch me... I'm close...” The words were panted out almost inaudibly between a litany of moans and Eizen's name, but the Reaper didn't need the warning as he knew exactly how to read Rokurou's body. One of his hands wrapped around the demons cock, the other encircled his throat.

 

Rokurou's breath caught just as it always did as Eizen began to squeeze, gently at first, his pressure increasing with each stroke of Rokurou's dick, and each thrust of his own hips.

 

Heavy sighs filled the air as Eizen finally allowed his own pleasure to build; as a Malak he didn't need sex and could block away any pleasure his body felt allowing himself to focus on his partner; seconds before Rokurou exploded, and his hand tightened choking off his air supply fully as Eizen came, then relaxed again.

 

“That... that was... wow... How did you know I get off on being choked?”

 

“Unlike you I don't black out when I drink. I get drunk, sure, but I can still remember everything and well, I learned your body inside and out.” A faint blush was the only sign that this confession embarrassed Eizen.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“What it is?” Eizen finished doing his pants back up.

 

“You're a Malak yeah? Do you really need sex? I mean, its not how Malaks are born, is it?”

 

“It is true that Malak are not born the way humans are; we are born from Earthpulses, however we can enjoy the physical pleasures of sex.” He kissed Rokurou's cheek, gentle now that they were done, the way he preferred it, when left to his own devices and was not trying to please his partner.

 

“So you aren't forcing yourself to be with me?” Rokurou captured Eizen's lips in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss.

 

“No. I would never force myself to be with anyone I do not desire, drunk or sober.”

 

“Good.” The kissed again before Eizen pulled away. “Now get dressed, we need to find that Therion and figure out why no one noticed us fucking.”

 

“Well, we didn't see any barriers inside the town.” Rokurou bent over to pull up his pants as cum leaked from his ass.

 

“Clean yourself up first.” With an indulgent sigh, Eizen pulled a handkerchief from another pocket and wiped the cum from Rokurou's ass.

 

“Hey, I can do that myself.” Rokurou glared halfheartedly, even though he secretly loved being pampered and cared for. Probably because he didn't know what it was like; he had been raised by a maid after his mother died giving birth to the seventh, stillborn Rangetsu son.

 

“Do you carry handkerchiefs on you for emergencies?”

 

“Well... no.” He fished a fresh hair tie from a hidden pocket sewn into the lining of his kimono and pulled his hair back, careful as always to keep his demon mark hidden.

 

“I saw a second path leading out of town, lets go.” Eizen laced his fingers through Rokurou's as he led the way through town once the demon was modestly dressed.

 

“There's a guard but I'm sure we can-” Eizen broke off, being caught off guard by the sudden action of the man guarding the village gate.

 

“This area is off limits by order of the Abbey!”

 

“Hey, cool it. We just want to have a quick look.”

 

“No one may pass without the Abbey's permission!”

 

“He's not letting us through. Which way did Velvet say her house was again?”

 

“Go back through the village, past the shop to the trail. Velvet lives in the house at the end of the path.”

 

“Thank you. Lets go.” It was Rokurou's turn to pull Eizen away and lead him, not letting go of the Malak's hand until the house came into sight.

 

“Something smells good. Are you hungry? I'm sure Velvet won't mind sharing.” Rokurou had no time to form a reply before the door burst open and the rest of their band of misfits spilled out into the yard.

 

“Where's the rush?”

 

“Did you find the Therion?”

 

“Not exactly; we think its to the north but the gate is barred and we were not allowed through. Also, the townsfolk were... strange to say the least. Between the groups splitting and when we tried to exit to the north, no one seemed aware that we were even there. And trust me, my sword and Eizen's scowl are definitely memorable.”

 

“Huh.” Was all Velvet said as she passed the men, heading for the center of town where, one by one the illusion was stripped away as the townsfolk became demons, and one by one Velvet slaughtered them all over again.

 

“An illusion huh? Well that explains it.”

 

Eizen shivered. “Just my luck, you talk me into doing it outside and it turns out to be in the middle of a ghost town.”

 

“Yeah, okay that is creepy. But it was still the best lay I've ever had.” He stole a quick kiss when no one was looking, knowing in his heart that he had finally made the Malak his in the only way that mattered to him. They were bound together by chains of budding love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
